User blog:Maxevil/Fighters from the show, my lineup, and the lineups of the users I collabed
These are my favorite winners and losers of Death Battle from the official show and the lineups of the Fanon Wiki's users (including myself, as well as the users I collabed with): Winners Official Show Rogue (Anna Marie) (Earth-TRN259) 001.png|Rogue (Marvel Comics, Disney) in "Rogue vs Wonder Woman". 87Leonardo.jpeg|Leonardo (TMNT, Nickelodeon) in "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Royale" and "Zitz vs Leonardo". MP9 Yoshi.png|Yoshi (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Yoshi vs Riptor". Untitledsonic.png|Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Mario vs Sonic". Mai shiranui extra artwork by geos9104-d4p1tgd.png|Mai Shiranui (King of Fighters, SNK) in "Chun-Li vs Mai Shiranui". Rainbowtongue.jpg|Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony, Hasbro) in "Starscream vs Rainbow Dash". MetalSonic.jpg|Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Dr. Eggman vs Dr. Wily". 250px-Peach SSB4.png|Princess Peach (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Zelda vs Peach". Spiderman.jpeg|Spider-Man (Marvel Comics, Disney) in "Batman vs Spider-Man". 250px-Fox SSB4.png|Fox McCloud (Star Fox, Nintendo) in "Fox vs Bucky". 250px-009Blastoise.png|Blastoise (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Kanto Starter Pokemon Battle Royale". Godzilla 2014 the king himself by sonichedgehog2-d7c6v42.png|Godzilla (Godzilla, Toho) in "Godzilla vs Gamera". Batman 3.png|Batman (DC Comics, Warner Bros.) in "Batman vs Captain America". Deadpool.png|Deadpool (Marvel Comics, Disney) in "Deadpool vs Deathstroke". 250px-Kirby SSB4.png|Kirby (Kirby, Nintendo) in "Kirby vs Majin Buu". Toph10.png|Toph Beifong (Avatar, Nickelodeon) in "Gaara vs Toph Beifong". Goliath by spiedyfan-d6d0sgp.png|Goliath (Gargoyles, Disney) in "Beast vs Goliath". 250px-Donkey Kong SSB4.png|Donkey Kong (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Donkey Kong vs Knuckles". Yang Xiao Long-0.png|Yang Xiao Long (RWBY, Rooster Teeth) in "Yang Xiao Long vs Tifa Lockhart". Maxevil Lizard.jpeg|Lizard (Marvel Comics, Disney) in my version of "Killer Croc vs Lizard". The clever investigator vector by nibrocrock-d84mt8z.png|Vector the Crocodile (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in my version of "Michelangelo vs Vector". ShadowHedgehog.png|Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in my version of "Shadow the Hedgehog vs Venom". BlackCat.jpeg|Black Cat (Marvel Comics, Disney) in my version of "Catwoman vs Black Cat". Feraligatr.png|Feraligatr (Pokemon, Nintendo) in in my version of "Johto Starter Pokemon Battle Royale". Cornelia.jpeg|Cornelia hale (W.I.T.C.H., Disney) in my version of the "W.I.T.C.H. Battle Royale". Stitch.png|Stitch (Lilo & Stitch, Disney) in my version of "Pikachu vs Stitch". 87Leonardo.jpeg|Leonardo (TMNT, Nickelodeon) in my version of "Leonardo vs Sam". 185px-Minion.jpg|The Despicable Minion (Despicable Me, Universal) in my version of "Raving Rabbid vs Despicable Monion". Untitledsonic.png|Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in my version of "Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man" and my version of "Sonic the Hedgehog vs Mega Man". SheDragon.jpg|She-Dragon (Savage Dragon, Image Comics) in my version of "Amy Rose vs She-Dragon". Greninja.png|Greninja (Pokemon, Nintendo) in my version of "Greninja vs Mai Shiranui". Erza Anime S2.png|Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail, Kodansha) in my version of "Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet". Jack Sparrow.jpg|Captain Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney) in my version of "Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow" and Me and LionKeybladeWielder's version of "Jack Sparrow vs Edward Kenway". Godzilla 2014 the king himself by sonichedgehog2-d7c6v42.png|Godzilla (Godzilla, Toho) in my version of "Superman vs Godzilla". Palutena.jpeg|Palutena (Kid Icarus, Nintendo) in my version of "Celestia vs Palutena". Leatherhead.jpeg|Leatherhead (TMNT, Nickelodeon) in my version of "Leatherhead vs Al Negator". Savage Dragon.jpg|Savage Dragon (Savage Dragon, Image Comics) in "Hulk vs Savage Dragon". CharizardSSB4.png|Charizard (Pokemon, Nintendo) in my version of "Raphael vs Charizard". Shredder.jpeg|Shredder (TMNT, Nickelodeon) in my version of "Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder". Lucario SSB4 Artwork.png|Lucario (Pokemon, Nintendo) in my version of "Meta Knight vs Lucario". 250px-Peach SSB4.png|Princess Peach (Super Mario, Nintendo) in my version of "Peach vs Lucina". KingKRoolDKJC.jpg|King K. Rool (Super Mario, Nintendo) in my version of "King K. Rool vs Gruntilda". Batman 3.png|Batman (DC Comics, Warner Bros.) in my version of "Batman vs Solid Snake". Donald.jpg|Donald Duck (Mickey and Friends, Disney) in my version of "Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck". Sulley.png|James P. "Sulley" Sullivan (Monsters, Inc./Monsters, University, Disney) in my version of "Shrek vs Sulley". 250px-Donkey Kong SSB4.png|Donkey Kong (Super Mario, Nintendo) in my version of the "DK Crew Battle Royale". Aladdin KHII.png|Aladdin (Aladdin, Disney) in my version of the "Disney Heroes Battle Royale". Dr_John_Zoidberg.png|Dr. Zoidberg (Futurama, Comedy Central) in my version of "Dr. Zoidberg vs Ernie the Chicken". Pit Uprising.png|Pit (Kid Icarus, Nintendo) in my version of "Link vs Pit". Quellor.jpg|Quellor (Teddy Ruxpin, World of Wonder) in my version of "No Heart vs Quellor". Mewtwo SSB4.png|Mewtwo (Pokemon) in my version of "Ryu Hoshi vs Mewtwo". Blackdoom_pose0_flatten.png|Black Doom (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in my version of "Andross vs Black Doom". MP9 Yoshi.png|Yoshi (Super Mario, Nintendo) in my version of "Yoshi vs Kazooie". Toadborg.jpg|Toadborg (Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars, Hasbro) in my version of "Overlord vs Toadborg". Smaug77.jpg|Smaug (Lord of the Rings, Warner Bros.) in my version of "Smaug vs Jabberwocky". 250px-009Blastoise.png|Blastoise (Pokemon, Nintendo) in my version of "Blastoise vs Katara". ElsaPose.png|Queen Elsa (Frozen, Disney) in my version of "Princess Elise vs Queen Elsa". Pinkie Pie.jpg|Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony, Hasbro) in my version of "Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff". Overkill.jpg|Scarlet Overkill (Despicable Me, Universal) in my version of "Rattlesnake Jake vs Scarlet Overkill". Deadpool.png|Deadpool (Marvel Comics, Disney0 in my version of "Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel". 250px-Fox SSB4.png|Fox McCloud (Star Fox, Nintendo) in my version of "Mario vs Fox McCloud." EarlSinclair.jpg|Earl Sinclair (Dinosaurs, Disney) in my version of "Earl Sinclair vs Larry the Lion". Morrigan Aensland.png|Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers, Capcom) in my version of "Morrigan Aensland vs Autistic Prince". Yang Xiao Long-0.png|Yang Xiao Long (RWBY, Rooster Teeth) in my version of "Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose". 7s-lust.png|Lust (Full Metal Alchemist, Square Enix) in my version of "Rouge the Bat vs Lust". Groudon v 2 by xous54.png|Groudon (Pokemon, Nintendo) in my version of "Groudon vs Bowser". Scrooge.png|Scrooge McDuck (Mickey and Friends, Disney) in "Scrooge McDuck vs Penguin". Pac.png|Pac-Man (Pac-man, Namco) in "Pac-Man vs Crash Bandicoot". BanjoBear.jpg|Banjo Bear (Banjo-Kazooie, Microsoft) in"Banjo vs Klonoa". Ulala.png|Ulala (Space Channel 5, Sega) in "April O'Neil vs Ulala." Simba-0.png|Simba (The Lion King, Disney) in "Simba vs The Beast". 200px-Bayonetta SSB4.png|Bayonetta (Bayonetta, Sega) in "Bayonetta vs Ursula". DededeSmash4.jpg|King Dedede (Kirby, Nintendo) in "King Dedede vs Mr. Krabs". SuperSaiyan2Link Falco SSBWU.png|Falco Lombardi (Star Fox, Nintendo) in SuperSaiyan2Link's version of "Falco vs Jet". 74-74035 dis mickey mouse prod.png|Mickey Mouse (Mickey and Friends, Disney) in SuperSaiyan2Link and Windini's version of "Mickey Mouse vs Bugs Bunny". Captain Planet.png|Captain Planet (Captain Planet and the Planeteers, Warner Bros.) in "Captain Planet vs Aang". 250px-Kirby SSB4.png|Kirby (Kirby, Nintendo) in "Paper Mario vs Yarn Kirby" (as Yarn Kirby) 87Michelangelo.jpeg|Michelangelo (TMNT, Nickelodeon) in "Michelangelo vs Lemmy Koopa" and "TMNT vs Koopalings". Untitledsonic.png|Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Sonic vs Rainbow Dash". 87Leonardo.jpeg|Leonardo (TMNT, Nickelodeon) in "Leonardo vs Ludwig von Koopa" and "TMNT vs Koopalings". Erza Anime S2.png|Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail, Kodansha) in "Erza Scarlet vs Roy" Knuckles the Echidna Shadow.png|Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Terrafin vs Knuckles the Echidna". Darth vader 9 render by aracnify-d92wamu.png|Darth Vader (Star Wars, Disney) in "Anakin Skywalker vs Luke Skywlaker" (being known as Anakin Skywalker at the time). Blippeddeeblah Mai shiranui extra artwork by geos9104-d4p1tgd.png|Mai Shiranui (King of Fighters, SNK) in "Mai Shiranui vs Mileena". Warioland Wario SSB4.png|Wario (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Wario vs Knuckles the Echidna". Ho-Oh.png|Ho-Oh (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Dyna Blade vs Ho-Oh". Darth vader 9 render by aracnify-d92wamu.png|Darth Vader (Star Wars, Disney) in "Sith Lord Battle Royale". Scyther.png|Scyther (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Scyther vs Levi Ackerman". Deadpool.png|Deadpool (Marvel Comics, Disney) in "Deadpool vs Kyoko". 250px-Mega Man SSB4.png|Mega Man (Mega Man, Capcom) in "Mega Man vs Pulse Man". 250px-Donkey Kong SSB4.png|Donkey Kong (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong vs Kraven the Hunter". Diddy Kong.png|Diddy Kong (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong vs Kraven the Hunter". Mewtwo SSB4.png|Mewtwo (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "BlackWarGreymon vs Mewtwo". Goliath by spiedyfan-d6d0sgp.png|Goliath (Gargoyles, Disney) in "Hellboy vs Goliath". 250px-Peach SSB4.png|Princess Peach (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Princess Peach vs Asuna Yuuki". LionKeybladeWielder/Pokemon Trainer Lion Mario SSB4 Artwork.png|Mario (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Super Mario Bros. 2 Battle Royale". Jack Sparrow.jpg|Captain Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney) in "Jack Sparrow vs Edward Kenway". Ho-Oh.png|Ho-Oh (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Ho-Oh vs Birdramon." Mewtwo SSB4.png|Mewtwo (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Mewtwo vs Blaze the Cat" and "Ganondorf vs Mewtwo". Feraligatr.png|Feraligatr (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Pokemon Protagonist Battle Royale". Luigi Pose - Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon.png|Luigi (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Luigi vs Falco Lombardi". CharizardSSB4.png|Charizard (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Charizard vs Spyro the Dragon" and the "Pokemon Battle Royale (MEGA REMATCH)" (as Mega Charizard X). Simba-0.png|Simba (The Lion King, Disney) in "Simba vs The Beast". Darth vader 9 render by aracnify-d92wamu.png|Darth Vader (Star Wars, Disney) in "Darth Vader vs Magneto". Patrick Star.png|Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants, Nickelodeon) in "Patrick Star vs Dan Hibiki". Shrek-it Ralph Wreck-it Ralph.jpg|Wreck-it Ralph (Wreck-it Ralph, Disney) in "Sulley vs Wreck-it Ralph". 250px-Bowser SSB4.png|Bowser (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Bowser vs M. Bison" and Shrek-it Ralph's version of "Groudon vs Bowser". Mario SSB4 Artwork.png|Mario (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Mario vs SpongeBob SquarePants". Warioland Wario SSB4.png|Wario (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Sly Cooper vs Wario". Majin Buu.png|Majin Buu (Dragon Ball, Shounen Jump) in "Shadow the Hedgehog vs Majin Buu". 250px-Kirby SSB4.png|Kirby (Kirby, Nintendo) in "Kirby vs Yoshi". King K. Rool Artwork - Jungle Climber.png|King K. Rool (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Killer Croc vs King K. Rool". Spiderman.jpeg|Spider-Man (Marvel Comics, Disney) in "Spider-Man vs Kirito". Godzilla 2014 the king himself by sonichedgehog2-d7c6v42.png|Godzilla (Godzilla, Toho) in "Godzilla vs Smaug". Big the cat 10 Smaug77.jpg|Smaug (Lord of the Rings, Warner Bros.) in "EnderDragon vs Smaug". Knuckles the Echidna Shadow.png|Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Sonic Heroes Battle Royale". 250px-Kirby SSB4.png|Kirby (Kirby, Nintendo) in "Goku vs Kirby". Untitledsonic.png|Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Minecraft steve vs sonic". Robotnik.jpeg|Dr. Robotnik (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Dr. Eggman vs Kingpin" Darth vader 9 render by aracnify-d92wamu.png|Darth Vader (Star Wars, Disney) in "Lex Luthor vs Darth Vader". 250px-Bowser SSB4.png|Bowser (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Bowser vs Darth Sidious". Majin Buu.png|Majin Buu (Dragon Ball, Shounen Jump) in "Majin Buu vs Jigglypuff". Gaston.png|Gaston (Beauty and the Beast, Disney) in "Gaston vs Clayton". The clever investigator vector by nibrocrock-d84mt8z.png|Vector the Crocodile (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Killer Croc vs Vector". Losers Official Show 87Michelangelo.jpeg|Michelangelo (TMNT, Nickelodeon) in the "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Royale". Darkstalkers Felicia.png|Felicia (Darkstalkers, Capcom) in "Felicia vs Taokaka". ShadowHedgehog.png|Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Vegeta vs Shadow the Hedgehog". Mario SSB4 Artwork.png|Mario (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Mario vs Sonic". Chun li by br1ll0-d66pkh6.png|Chun-Li (Street Fighter, Capcom) in "Chun-Li vs Mai Shiranui". Robotnik.jpeg|Dr. Robotnik (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Dr. Eggman vs Dr. Wily". Batman 3.png|Batman (DC Comics, Warner Bros.) in "Batman vs Spider-Man". 250px-Pikachu SSB4.png|Pikachu (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Pikachu vs Blanka". Bucky O'Hare.jpg|Bucky O'Hare (Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars, Hasbro) in "Fox vs Bucky". Luigi Pose - Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon.png|Luigi (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Luigi vs Tails". CharizardSSB4.png|Charizard (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Kanto Starter Pokemon Battle Royale" and "Charizard vs Greymon". Majin Buu.png|Majin Buu (Dragon Ball, Shounen Jump) in "Kirby vs Majin Buu". Darth vader 9 render by aracnify-d92wamu.png|Darth Vader (Star Wars, Disney) in "Darth Vader vs Dr. Doom". Knuckles the Echidna Shadow.png|Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Donkey Kong vs Knuckles". Megaman.png|Mega Man (Mega Man, Capcom) in "Mega Man vs Astro Boy". Maxevil 87Michelangelo.jpeg|Michelangelo (TMNT, Nickelodeon) in my version of "Michelangelo vs Vector". Pete.png|Pete (Mickey Mouse and Friends, Disney) in my version of "Pete vs Bowser". 250px-Bowser SSB4.png|Bowser (Super Mario, Nintendo) in my version of "Pete vs Bowser" and my version of "Groudon vs Bowser". Venom.jpg|Venom (Marvel Comics, Disney) in my version of "Shadow the Hedgehog vs Venom". HayLin.jpeg|Hay Lin (W.I.T.C.H., Disney) in my version of the "W.I.T.C.H. Battle Royale". 250px-Pikachu SSB4.png|Pikachu (Pokemon, Nintendo) in my version of "Pikachu vs Stitch". Scyther.png|Scyther (Pokemon, Nintendo) in my version of "Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon". Sam(TS).jpeg|Sam (Totally Spies, Marathon) in my version of "Leonardo vs Sam". 148px-Rabbid.jpg|Raving Rabbid (Rayman, Ubisoft) in my version of "Raving Rabbid vs Despicable Minion". Spiderman.jpeg|Spider-Man (Marvel Comics, Disney) in my version of "Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man". Amy rose new render by nibrocrock-d867m1u.png|Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) in my version of "Amy Rose vs She-Dragon" and my version of "Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose". Mai shiranui extra artwork by geos9104-d4p1tgd.png|Mai Shiranui (King of Fighters, SNK) in my version of "Greninja vs Mai Shiranui". Knuckles the Echidna Shadow.png|Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in my version of "Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet". Captain Hook.png|Captain Hook (Peter Pan, Disney) from my version of "Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow". Princess celestia by kooner01-d50xbdc.png|Princess Celestia (My Little Pony, Hasbro) in my version of "Celestia vs Palutena". Negator.jpeg|Al Negator (Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars, Hasbro) in my version of "Leatherhead vs Al Negator". SarahS.jpg|Sarah Sanderson (Hocus Pocus, Disney) in my version of the "Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale". Audrey 2.jpg|Audrey II (Little Shop of Horrors, Warner Bros.) in my version of "Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II". Robotnik.jpeg|Dr. Robotnik (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Dr. Eggman vs the Shredder". Lucina Smash Render.png|Lucina (Fire Emblem, Nintendo) in my version of "Peach vs Lucina". Gruntilda.png|Gruntilda Winkybunion (Banjo-Kazooie, Microsoft) in my version of "King K. Rool vs Gruntilda". Fourarms.jpg|Four Arms (Ben 10, Warner Bros.) in my version of "Ben Tennyson vs Autistic Prince". Daffy.jpg|Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes, Warner Bros.) in my version of "Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck". Diddy Kong.png|Diddy Kong (Super Mario, Nintendo) in my version of the "DK Crew Battle Royale". Chunky Kong (Donkey Kong 64).png|Chunky Kong (Super Mario, Nintendo) in my version of the "DK Crew Battle Royale". Peter Pan KHII.png|Peter Pan (Peter Pan, Disney) in my version of the "Disney Heroes Battle Royale". NoHeart.jpg|No Heart (Care Bears, American Greetings) in my version of "No Heart vs Quellor". Andross.jpg|Andross (Star Fox, Nintendo) in my version of "Andross vs Black Doom". KazooieTooie1.png|Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie, Microsoft) in my version of "Yoshi vs Kazooie". Overlord.jpg|Overlord (Savage Dragon, Image Comics) in my version of "Overlord vs Toadborg". Majin Buu.png|Majin Buu (Dragon Ball, Shounen Jump) in my version of "Chaos vs Majin Buu". Jabberwocky.jpg|Jabberwocky (Alice in Womderland) i9n my version of "Smaug vs Jabberwocky". Megaman.png|Mega Man (Mega Man, Capcom) in my version of "Sonic the Hedgehog vs Mega Man". Rattlesnake.jpg|Rattlesnake Jake (Rango, Nickelodeon) in my version of "Rattlesnake Jake vs Scarlet Overkill". Mario SSB4 Artwork.png|Mario (Super Mario, Nintendo) in my version of "Mario vs Fox McCloud". Dingodile.jpg|Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot, Activision) in my version of "Riptor vs Dingodile". Rouge the Bat.png|Rouge the Bat (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in my version of "Rouge the Bat vs Lust". The Penguin.jpg|The Penguin (DC Comics, Warner Bros.) in "Scrooge McDuck vs The Penguin". Crash Bandicoot.jpg|Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot, Activision) in "Pac-Man vs Crash Bandicoot". April.jpg|April O'Neil (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Nickelodeon) in "April O'Neil vs Ulala". Beast KH.png|Beast (Beauty and the Beast, Disney) in "Simba vs The Beast". Ursula.jpg|Ursula (The Little Mermaid, Disney) in "Bayonetta vs Ursula". Mr. Krabs.png|Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants, Nickelodeon) in "King Dedede vs Mr. Krabs". Lucy Heartfilia.jpg|Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail, Kodansha) in "Tai and Agumon vs Lucy Heartfilia". SuperSaiyan2Link Ness.png|Ness (Mother/Earthbound, Nintendo) in SuperSaiyan2Link's version of "Ness vs Silver" and "Ness vs Shulk". Greninja.png|Greninja (Pokemon, Nintendo) in SuperSaiyan2Link's version of "Espio vs Greninja". Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes, Warner Bros.) in SuperSaiyan2Link and Windini's version of "Mickey Mouse vs Bugs Bunny". Mario SSB4 Artwork.png|Mario (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Paper Mario vs Yarn Kirby" (as Paper Mario) and "Mario vs Link" Rayquaza.png|Rayquaza (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Akihiro vs Rayquaza" and "Rayquaza vs Omega Shenron". Spyro.png|Spyro the Dragon (Spyro the Dragon, Activision) in "Akihiro vs Spyro the Dragon". Pit Uprising.png|Pit (Kid Icarus, Nintendo) in "Pit vs Akihiro". Rainbowtongue.jpg|Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony, Hasbro) in "Sonic vs Rainbow Dash". Bowserjr MP9.png|Bowser, Jr. (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Toon Link vs Bowser, Jr." 250px-Bowser SSB4.png|Bowser (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Ganondorf vs Bowser". RoyKoopa.png|Roy Koopa (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "TMNT vs Koopalings". Roy SSB4.png|Roy (Fire Emblem, Nintendo) in "Erza Scarlet vs Roy". 87Michelangelo.jpeg|Michelangelo (TMNT, Nickelodeon) in "Rash vs Michelangelo". Serena1.jpg|Serena (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Hugh vs Serena". Blippeddeeblah Knuckles the Echidna Shadow.png|Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Wario vs Knuckles the Echidna". Jolteon.png|Jolteon (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Eeveelution Battle Royale". Jean Grey MVC3.png|Jean Grey (Marvel Comics, Disney) in "Jean Grey vs Raven". 2591393-rocksteady bebop cartoon laser pistols.jpg|Rockstedy and Bebop (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Nickelodeon) in "Larry & Iggy Koopa vs Bebop and Rocksteady". LionKeybladeWielder/Pokemon Trainer Lion Lucina Smash Render.png|Lucina (Fire Emblem, Nintendo) in "Link vs Lucina". Luigi Pose - Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon.png|Luigi (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Super Mario Bros. 2 Battle Royale". 250px-Peach SSB4.png|Princess Peach (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Super Mario Bros. 2 Battle Royale". CharizardSSB4.png|Charizard (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Pokemon Protagonist Battle Royale". Sceptile.png|Sceptile (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Pokemon Protagonist Battle Royale". Falco SSBWU.png|Falco Lombardi (Star Fox, Nintendo) in "Luigi vs Falco Lombardi". May Pokemon.jpg|May (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "May vs Wally". Spyro.png|Spyro the Dragon (Spyro the Dragon, Activision) in "Charizard vs Spyro the Dragon". Beast KH.png|Beast (Beauty and the Beast, Disney) in "Simba vs The Beast". Diddy Kong.png|Diddy Kong (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Toon Link vs. Diddy Kong". 250px-009Blastoise.png|Blastoise (Pokemon, Nintendo) in the "Pokemon Battle Royale (MEGA REMATCH)" (as Mega Blastoise). Shrek-it Ralph Sulley.png|James P. "Sulley" Sullivan (Monsters, Inc./Monsters, University, Disney) in "Sulley vs Wreck-it Ralph". Darth vader 9 render by aracnify-d92wamu.png|Darth Vader (Star Wars, Disney) in "Iron Man vs Darth Vader". Batman 3.png|Batman (DC Comics, Warner Bros.) in "Justice League Battle Royale" and "Batman vs Wolverine". Andross.jpg|Andross (Star Fox, Nintendo) in "Galactus vs Andross". Spongebunge.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants, Nickelodeon) in "Mario vs SpongeBob SquarePants". ShadowHedgehog.png|Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Shadow the Hedgehog vs Majin Buu". Gaston.png|Gaston (Beauty and the Beast, Disney) in "Hercule Satan vs Gaston". Ash Ketchum.jpg|Ash Ketchum (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Hercule Satan vs Ash Ketchum". Bowserjr MP9.png|Bowser, Jr. (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Cell, Jr. vs Bowser, Jr." Deadpool.png|Deadpool (Marvel Comics, Disney) in "Deadpool vs Lobo". Yoshi by mintenndo-d63bkdw-1.png|Yoshi (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Kirby vs Yoshi". Groudon v 2 by xous54.png|Groudon (Pokemon, Nintendo) in Shrek-it Ralph's version of "Groudon vs Bowser". 250px-Pikachu SSB4.png|Pikachu (Pokemon, Nintendo) in "Pikachu vs Raiden". Smaug77.jpg|Smaug (Lord of the Rings, Warner Bros.) in "Godzilla vs Smaug". Big the cat 10 Blackdoom_pose0_flatten.png|Black Doom (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "King Vegeta vs Black Doom". The clever investigator vector by nibrocrock-d84mt8z.png|Vector the Crocodile (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Sonic Heroes Power Battle Royale". Rouge the Bat.png|Rouge the Bat (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Sonic Heroes Flight Battle Royale." 250px-Donkey Kong SSB4.png|Donkey Kong (Super Mario, Nintendo) in "Donkey Kong vs Hulk". Beast KH.png|Beast (Beauty and the Beast, Disney) in "Beast (Disney) vs Beast (Marvel)". Amy rose new render by nibrocrock-d867m1u.png|Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) in "Amy Rose vs Yamcha". Knuckles the Echidna Shadow.png|Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog, Sega) in "Freddy Krueger vs Knuckles the Echidna". Favorites Totals: My Favorites who are completely winners: *Aladdin *Banjo *Bayonetta *Black Cat *Captain Jack Sparrow *Captain Planet *Cornelia Hale *Despicable Minion *Dr. Zoidberg *Donald Duck *Earl Sinclair *Erza Scarlet *Feraligatr *Fox McCloud *Godzilla *Goliath *Ho-Oh *King Dedede *King K. Rool *Kirby *Leatherhead *Leonardo *Lizard *Lucario *Lust *Mewtwo *Mickey Mouse *Morrigan Aensland *Pac-Man *Palutena *Pinkie Pie *Queen Elsa *Quellor *Rogue *Savage Dragon *Scarlet Overkill *Scrooge McDuck *She-Dragon *Shredder *Simba *Sonic the Hedgehog *Stitch *Toadborg *Toph Beifong *Ulala *Wario *Wreck-it Ralph *Yang Xiao Long My Favorites with more wins and less losses: *Blastoise *Bowser *Darth Vader *Deadpool *Donkey Kong *Mai Shiranui *Princess Peach *Smaug *Spider-Man *Vector the Crocodile *Yoshi My Favorites with equal wins and losses: *Bebop *Black Doom *Charizard *Falco Lombardi *Greninja *Groudon *James P. "Sulley" Sullivan *Majin Buu *Metal Sonic *Pit *Rainbow Dash *Rocksteady *Scyther My Favorites with more losses and less wins: *Batman *Diddy Kong *Gaston *Knuckles the Echidna *Luigi *Mario *Mega Man *Michelangelo *Shadow the Hedgehog My Favorites who are completely losers: *Al Negator *Amy Rose *Andross *April O'Neil *Ash Ketchum *Audrey II *Beast *Bowser Jr. *Bucky O'Hare *Bugs Bunny *Captain James Hook *Chun-Li *Chunky Kong *Crash Bandicoot *Daffy Duck *Dingodile *Felicia *Fourarms *Gruntilda Winkybunion *Hay Lin *Jabberwocky *Jean Grey *Jolteon *Kazooie *Lucina *Lucy Heartfilia *May *Mr. Krabs *Ness *No Heart *Overlord *Patrick Star *Penguin *Pete *Peter Pan *Pikachu *Princess Celestia *Raving Rabbid *Rattlesnake Jake *Rayquaza *Rouge the Bat *Roy *Roy Koopa *Sam *Sarah Sanderson *Serena *Sceptile *SpongeBob SquarePants *Spyro the Dragon *Ursula *Venom Favorites by company and series *Activison: Spyro the Dragon **Crash Bandicoot: Crash Bandicoot, Dingodile *American Greetings: No Heart *Capcom: Chun-Li, Mega Man **DarkStalkers: Felicia, Morrigan Aensland *Comedy Central: Dr. Zoidberg *Disney: Aladdin, Captain Jack Sparrow, Darth Vader, Earl Sinclair, Goliath, Jabberwocky, James P. "Sulley" Sullivan, Queen Elsa, Sarah Sanderson, Simba, Stitch, Ursula, Wreck-it Ralph **Beauty and the Beast: Beast, Gaston **Marvel Comics: Black Cat, Deadpool, Jean Grey, Lizard, Rogue, Spider-Man, Venom **Mickey and Friends: Donald Duck, Mickey Mouse, Pete, Scrooge McDuck **Peter Pan: Captain James Hook, Peter Pan **W.I.T.C.H.: Cornelia Hale, Hay Lin *Hasbro: **Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars: Al Negator, Bucky O'Hare, Toadborg **My Little Pony: Pinkie Pie, Princess Celestia, Rainbow Dash *Image Comics: **Savage Dragon: Overlord, Savage Dragon, She-Dragon *Kodansha: **Fairy Tail: Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilia *Marathon: Sam *Microsoft: **Banjo-Kazooie: Banjo, Gruntilda Winkybunion, Kazooie *Namco: Pac-Man *Nickelodeon: Rattlesnake Jake, Toph Beifong **SpongeBob SquarePants: Mr. Krabs, Patrick Star, SpongeBob SquarePants **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: April O'Neil, Bebop, Leatherhead, Leonardo, Michelangelo, Rocksteady, Shredder *Nintendo: Ness **Fire Emblem: Lucina, Roy **Kid Icarus: Palutena, Pit **Kirby: King Dedede, Kirby **Pokemon: Ash Ketchum, Blastoise, Charizard, Feraligatr, Greninja, Groudon, Ho-Oh, Jolteon, Lucario, May, Mewtwo, Pikachu, Rayquaza, Sceptile, Scyther, Serena **Star Fox: Andross, Falco Lombardi, Fox McCloud **Super Mario: Bowser, Bowser Jr., Chunky Kong, Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong, King K. Rool, Luigi, Mario, Princess Peach, Roy Koopa, Wario, Yoshi *Rooster Teeth: Yang Xiao Long *Sega: Bayonetta, Ulala **Sonic the Hedgehog: Amy Rose, Black Doom, Dr. Eggman, Knuckles the Echidna, Metal Sonic, Rouge the Bat, Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog, Vector the Crocodile *Shounen Jump: Majin Buu *SNK: Mai Shiranui *Square Enix: Lust *Toho: Godzilla *Ubisoft: Raving Rabbid *Universal: **Despicable Me: Despicable Minion, Scarlet Overkill *Warner Bros.: Audrey II, Captain Planet, Fourarms, Smaug **DC Comics: Batman, Penguin **Looney Tunes: Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck *W.O.W.: Quellor Category:Blog posts